mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Bunny
Sent to John from Dave in a red package which was a total pain to open. A present for John's birthday. It is in fact the same bunny that was featured in one of John's horrible movies, as proven by a certificate of authenticity. This was Dave's way of saying thank you for Ben Stiller's sunglasses, which John sent him on his birthday. When John entered the Medium, the bunny was stolen by one of the shale imps that dwell there. The bunny is obviously very valuable to John, as it was used as a hostage during Strife against him. It then resided in one of the Strife Specibi in John's Strife Portfolio, where it was safer. While in the Land of Wind and Shade, John reenacted a scene from the movie from which the bunny originated. He had a heartfelt reunion with his loving Wife and Daughter. He gave the toy to Casey; however, when Casey was dropped off in Rose's room, John continued on to the Veil's laboratory with the bunny. The Time Travelling Bunny Assuming that Dave's gift to John is the first instance of the bunny, the bunny appears to go on a very distinct journey. When looking back into the events of 1995, the bunny is seen twice. Young Rose was seen with the bunny as an infant. It was still dirty and covered in oil from its time in the Land of Wind and Shade. This bunny presumably became the heirloom for Rose, which she later knit into her gift to John: a version of the bunny that is partly woollen and purple. John retrieved this version of the bunny before he blasted off to the ectobiology lab; carrying two different versions of what was in fact the same bunny. The purple woollen version of the bunny was also seen in 1995, with Jade as she traveled with Grandpa to the island. This version of the bunny became an heirloom in her family as well. She patched it up with technological advancements, and with a little help from her pen pal, it became the Uber Bunny. It was soon revealed that John allowed this entire chain of events to happen: he gave the normal bunny to Rose, and the purple bunny to Jade in another Con Air reenactment. Soon after, they were sent back in time to Earth with their bunnies via the Reckoning. Uber Bunny This is what was in Jade's package to John, which he recovered between acts 4 and 5. Presumably, this is the final incarnation of the bunny. After Jade obtained the bunny, she gave it robotic parts resembling that of Jade's dreambot, and her pen pal gave it four exotic weapons matching the Strife Specibi of the Kids: the Warhammer Of Zillyhoo, the Quills of Echidna, the Royal Deringer, and Ahab's Crosshairs. The bunny itself fits John's Bunnykind Strife Specibus. It seems to be able to move of its own free will, and is indeed what Jack Noir used to usurp power from the Black Queen, after the package fell into the hands of Derse. However, when John finally received the package, it recognized John as its master. Ironically, Jade made it because she saw John looking sad in one of her dreams; but the whole series of events that allowed this to happen was caused by the bunny in the first place. Category:Homestuck Category:Inventory Category:Inventory - Homestuck